


Idolatry

by SummerLeighWind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLeighWind/pseuds/SummerLeighWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix might worship someone else, but that's fine by Rodolphus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idolatry

"You know he's not interested in women. Hell, he isn't even interested in _men_."

Her brown eyes gleamed with irritation. "Then I guess I'm in a bit of a pickle, aren't I?" Bellatrix replied as she moved on to study her perfectly cut nails.

"He won't marry you, even if your parents ask him to."

The irritation became anger and she sent him a glare that might have made a lesser fellow cower. "Why shouldn't he wish to be my match, Lestrange? I _am_ of the most noble and ancient house of Black! A man like he could ask for no better wife!"

Not one to be deterred, Rodolphus pressed on. Taking Bellatrix's hand, he pressed one kiss upon her knuckles. "I'm not asking you to love me – I don't even need you to _care_ for me, but please, Bellatrix..."

"Oh, why not?" she agreed suddenly, her mood taking a one-eighty as she gave a flippant toss of her black curls. "My parents and he have already spoken. He isn't interested in marriage – as you've said, _but_ he is offering me a very nice spot within his inner circle and..." she leaned in so close he could almost see the insanity lurking behind her irises. "And _you_ , dear Rodolphus, amuse me. You look at me as if not another woman in all the world exists and we both know little 'Cissa is the true beauty amongst us Black sisters."

He got on his knees and bowed his head as if he was praying to an ancient idol. "It's not beauty I'm after, Bellatrix. I want you because you have a drive I've never seen anywhere else."

Tugging at his mess of hair to make him meet her stare, Bellatrix eyes seemed almost impish. "What type of 'drive' are you referencing, my dear? I know I have a bit of a reputation, but _really_ to be so crass to the woman you're wooing doesn't seem like something even you'd dare, Rodolphus."

The young man blushed. "Oh no, I'm getting a bit tongue-tied, aren't I? What I mean, my dear is that you are so self-possessed in what you want and where you want to go. I want a woman who can stand beside me, not one who expects me to lead them."

"I think you want a woman who can lead _you_ ," Bellatrix countered.

Rodolphus at a loss of what to say only stared open mouth at the dark haired woman.

Laughing a laugh not so loud, Bellatrix draped herself on the young man and whispered into his ear, "That, Rodolphus, I can give you."

Clutching her round the middle, he asked, "Then you'll be my wife?"

"If I will be the goddess and you, the follower."

Closing his eyes, Rodolphus grinned into her hair and agreed, "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think with a comment/kudo!


End file.
